I need you tonight
by Ayu the Messiah
Summary: Harry and Draco sort out their relationship. (or something like that') Songfic, Oneshot


Title: I need you (tonight)  
Part: 1/1  
Author: Ayu  
Email: vampires.ladynetcologne.de  
Disclaimer: Nothing mine.  
Rating: PG (??)  
Pairing : Harry/Draco  
Genre: Songfic, sad (a little''), Shônen-ai, Romantic  
Warnings: Shônen-ai  
  
Legend:  
"…" talking  
-…- Harrys view  
… Songtext

* * *

I need you (tonight)  
  
Open up your heart to me  
And say what's on your mind, oh yes  
I know that we have been through so much pain  
But I still need you in my life this time, and  
  
Silently the black-haired Gryffindor observed his opposite. Green eyes sought grey, although they always avoided the gaze.  
  
Harry didn't know what had happened that they were sitting here now, not saying a word to each other. He didn't even know, how they had ended up, being together in this room. But everything Harry wanted was that the blonde Slytherin stopped avoiding his gaze so they could talk. Even though Harry didn't know about what, it seemed infinitely important to talk to him.  
  
- I cannot stand it anymore, sitting silently in front of you. Please talk to me! Please tell me what's going on. I can feel that something is wrong. Why aren't you saying anything? I cannot stand this. You do know, that I need you, right? You are the only person who ever truly understood me. At the beginning it was just an affair, an escapade. Nothing more. But to me that changed long ago. I didn't tell you. I am afraid. Afraid of your reaction. I don't want to be left alone by you again. Please… -  
  
I need you tonight  
I need you right now  
I know deep within my heart  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right  
I really need you tonight  
  
Harry started to move restlessly around on his chair. He didn't know what to do. First Draco tells him that they need to talk, and now he's sitting here, ignoring him. His green eyes were locked on the other boy, who kept staring absentmindedly into the lit fireplace.  
  
- It hurts. It hurts so sit here and be ignored. With everyone else I wouldn't care, but not with you. I would do anything, to make you pay attention to me. Long ago I stopped thinking about other people's opinions if they knew about us. Even though I don't even know if I should call is "us". Since it apparently doesn't mean anything to you, does it? You showed me often enough. And it hurts. But anyway, even if my heart should shatter, I cannot let you go. You mean too much to me. I don't want to live without you! At the start I was afraid of the reactions of others, but in the meantime I don't care anymore. There is nothing wrong with what we do. Love can never be wrong -  
  
"Draco…"  
  
I figured out what to say to you  
But sometimes the words they, they come out so wrong, oh yes they do  
And I know it's time that you will understand  
That what we have is so right this  
time, and  
  
Even after calling the blonde Slytherin's name, he did not receive any reaction. By now Harry had to pull himself together to keep his feelings under control. He tried hard to stay calm and just looked at the other.v  
  
"Draco.. Please.. Please talk to me, at least."  
  
- I hesitated talking to you. I don't want to interrupt you and your thoughts. But I cannot stand this uncertainty anymore. It drives me mad. I wish I could just walk over to you and kiss you. But I don't have the right to do so. And I'd probably never have it either. I want to cry. Although I cannot. Not here. Not in front of you.-  
  
I need you tonight  
I need you right now  
I know deep within my heart  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right  
  
Draco turned his head a bit and looked at the Gryffindor's troubled face. At that very moment it seemed a wave of relief took hold of Harry and his eyes oozed out a warmth that was only meant for Draco. He only raised a brow and looked questioning at Harry. No word passed his lips.  
  
"Why are we here, Draco? You wanted to talk to me…"  
  
The Gryffindor's voice sounded nervous and he stared expectantly at the other. But again he didn't receive an answer. Draco studied his opponent accurately. But he still didn't show any further reaction.  
  
- I am happy to have at least received a small reaction from you. But I am nervous. I don't really want to know what you wanted to talk to me about. I am afraid of what you could say. I feel ridiculous. It seems that everything depends on you. It probably does. Never mind, what others might think of me. I need someone who loves me, and - in a certain way - protects me. I need someone who loves me for who I am, and not for my reputation. I need you. -  
  
All those endless times we tried to make it last forever more  
And baby I know  
I need you  
I know deep within my heart  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right  
I really need you, oh  
  
"Potter…"  
  
- Your voice sounds empty and forced. It makes me jerk. You're going to end it, right? That is the reason why you summoned me here. But why are you not simply saying it? Stop tormenting me with this uncertainty. -  
  
Sad green eyes look up and lock questioning with grey ones. Both are just staring at each other for a while. Not saying a word. Not being able to take their eyes off of each other.  
  
- I cannot stand it anymore. I need you. My body, my soul, my spirit calls for you. Maybe this will be the only opportunity to tell you. And I will not miss it. -  
  
I need you tonight (I need you, oh I need you baby)  
I need you right now (It's gotta be this, it's gotta be this)  
I know deep within my heart  
No, it doesn't matter if it's wrong or right  
All I know is baby  
I really need you tonight  
  
A soft glitter sneaked into the green eyes and a smile appeared on the Gryffindor's face. Quite nervous he tensed, his hand intertwined in his lap, trying to hide his insecurity. Even though he knows that his opposite has recognised that long ago.  
  
"Draco.. before you say anything now.. I have to tell you something. It isn't easy for me, but it might be the only chance I ever get."  
  
Harry took a deep breath before he stared deeply into Draco's eyes and with a strong voice said those three words, that were burning on his soul for such a long time already.  
"I love you, Draco."  
  
For a while there was absolute silence, before the blonde boy stood up. Harry - no longer able to look at Draco - lowers his eyes and starts examining his own hands.  
  
- You're going to go.. simply leave me alone, right? You didn't even say anything. Once the door shuts behind you, my heart is going to shatter into thousands of pieces, and I won't be able to ever fix it. But I knew that before. Still it really hurts. Never ending pain. -  
  
Harry was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice how Draco had stepped up next to him. Only when he felt a hand underneath his chin, gently forcing him to look up, he noticed him.  
  
Confused Harry looked into Draco's smiling face. Before he could start asking questions, what this was about, he felt the soft lips of his lover on his own. Immediately he flung his arms around Draco's neck and responded to the kiss.  
When they separated after a long time, Draco looked at him with such warmth in his eyes.  
  
"I love you, too, Harry."  
  
The End

* * *

I hope you liked it'''  
  
Ayu


End file.
